Santana's tummy ache
by Sanlopezglee
Summary: All the times Santana Lopez had a tummy ache.
1. Tummy Ache

After a really long day of school and Cheerios practice all Santana wanted to do was to go to sleep, also she wasn't feeling really well, her stomach has been hurting all day.

"Hi honey!" Her mother said when she came home. "How was your day?"

"It was good, but really tiring, i think i'll go to bed."

"Are you sure? It's really early. Is something wrong?"

"Mom i'm okay, i'm just tired and my stomach is hurting" she said before heading to her bedroom.

She fell asleep but in the middle of the night a pain in her abdomen woke her up.

"Shit!" She thought

It felt like a knife that was stabbing and twisting at her stomach.

She tried to slow down her breathing to calm the pain, but it wasn't working.

She then tried to sit down to drink some water, but movement just made it worse and she left out a little scream.

"Don't wake anyone, don't scream" she thought as she went back to try to sleep.

She barely sleep through the night and the pain wasn't any better in the morning.

"Hey San. Are you okay?" asked a concerned Brittany.

"Yes Britt-Britt. I just don't feel really well."

"Is your tummy still hurting?" Said Brittany while pressing her hands in Santana's abdomen as if she could feel her pain.

Santana only nodded. "Let's go to Glee club"

They both walked into the choir room, where everyone was expecting them.

"Brittany, Santana, you're late" said an angry Rachel.

"Sorry" Said Brittany, while Santana didn't say anything, she felt so bad that didn't have the energy to talk to Berry.

"Well, let's start with this week's lesson" Said Mr Schue in a really happy tone. "Rachel, you said you've had something to show us".

"Sanny what's wrong?" Asked Brittany, really concerned.

"I feel awful, it hurts really bad" Said Santana while pressing a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Quinn while nodding her head towards Santana.

"Nothing, i'm fine" The last part of the sentence was weakened for a wave of pain.

"Well, you don't look good, girl" Said Mercedes.

"Her tummy's been hurting since yesterday."

"Santana you can go to the nurse if you want to."

"Thanks Mr Schue, but i'm fine, it's nothing"

"Okay, let's continue then"

The time in the Glee club was passing really slowly, and even though Santana usually liked being there, she just wanted this to end so she could go home and lay down until the pain went away.

"San, how do you feel?" Murmured Brittany.

"It hurts really bad but i'm fine."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, she could help you."

"Britt, i'm fine, i promise."

"Okay" said Brittany, but she was still really worried about Santana. She usually had a high tolerance to pain, so if she's complaining it probably really hurts.

After the Glee Club they went to Santana's house.

When they got into the bedroom Santana threw the backpack into the floor and lay down on the bed. Brittany sat next to Santana.

"Your tummy is still hurting?"

Santana just nodded.

"Let me see, does it feel better if i do this?" Asked the blonde kissing the latina's tummy.

She didn't answer, she just let out a moan of pain.

"Aww baby" Said Brittany. "Let me help you, this always makes me feel better when i have a tummy ache"

She lift up Santana's t-shirt letting her abdomen exposed.

"San, can you tell me where does it hurts the most?"

She didn't answer, she only put her hand on Brittany's hand and took it into the place where the pain was at is worst.

She then started to rub it slowly.

"How does that feels San?"

"It feels really good actually."

"Do you want me to keep doing it?"

"Could you?"

"Of course i can, Sanny!"

And Brittany stayed rubbing Santana's tummy all night until the pain went away.


	2. Appendicitis

The first thing Santana noticed when she woke up was a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Great" Santana though "Just great."

She was going to have a really long day today, she had school, practice with the Glee Club, practice with the Cheerios and most important, she was going to stay at Brittany's house tonight, she had to be okay.

The first class she had that day was spanish with Mr Schue, she was glad it was a not so awful teacher.

But concentrating on the class wasn't easy since the pain was gradually becoming worse.

She was like this basically all day, the pain would only increase.

"You shouldn't go to the Cheerios practice today" Said Brittany.

"Sue is going to kill me if i don't go"

"But you don't feel well"

"I'm fine, it hurts a little, but it'll go away" Said Santana, trying to convince not only Brittany, but herself.

"Okay" Said Brittany, not quite sure if she believed Santana or not.

In the Glee club practice Santana seemed fine, maybe she was right and Brittany was worrying about nothing, but there was nothing she hated the most than seeing Santana in pain.

But at the Cheerios practice the pain in Santana's stomach struck again, maybe going to the practice wasn't the best idea.

"San, do you want us to stay home instead of going out tonight?" Asked Brittany.

Santana nodded.

She wasn't sure how she made it for the rest of the practice but after that, she and Brittany were finally ready to go home.

"My parent's won't be home until after 10 pm. Do you want to eat pizza?"

"I'm sorry Britt, but i'm not really hungry."

"You still don't feel good?"

Santana just nodded.

"Come here, lay down on the bed. Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, it's ok. Can you lay here with me, please?"

"Of course i can, Sany!"

She laid facing Santana.

"Santana you are hot"

"Thanks Britt" She mumbled.

"No, i mean, yes you are hot and beautiful, and everything, but i think you have a fever"

"I'm okay."

"You aren't."

"Yes i am."

Suddenly Santana felt the urge to puke, she luckily made it to the bathroom.

Brittany followed her, rubbing circles in her back and holding her hair.

"Did you finish?"

"I think so. I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I ruined our night."

"You didn't! And it's not your fault."

"Yes i did. Gosh, my stomach hurts really bad."

"I can tell my mom to get you some pain killers from the pharmacy if you want."

"No, don't worry her, i'm okay."

"Do you want to go to bed? Maybe if you get some sleep you'll feel better."

Santana nodded and Brittany help her to get to the bed, maybe she was right, sleeping will make her feel better.

After a couple of hours, when the pain stopped a little, Santana fell asleep but in the middle of the night a horrible pain in her abdomen woke her up. She started crying from the pain which only made it worse, definitely something was wrong.

"Britt. Britt" She said shaking the blonde's shoulders. "Britt, wake up."

"What? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Santana had now both her arms around her abdomen, she could barely talk from the pain.

"My... Stom... It... It hurts"

"Shh, shh, Santana calm down. It's okay, it's okay" Said the blonde. "Mom! MOM! MOM, COME HERE!"

"What happened?" Asked Brittany's mother as she entered the room.

"I don't know, Santana doesn't feel any good." Said Brittany really concerned.

Santana was crying, trying to slow down her breathing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, her tummy's been hurting all day."

"Okay, Santana, honey." Said Brittany's mom. "Can you tell me wich part of your tummy is hurting, please?"

Santana nodded. "It's ri... right... oww. Right he... here." Said Santana between sobs while pointing at the right side of her abdomen.

"Did you have appendicitis already?"

"No." Said Santana in a weakened voice.

"Okay, i'll call your mom and take you to the hospital. Yes? Brittany, prepare al her stuff, i'll go call her mother to tell her what's happening." She said as she left the room.

"It... It hurts rea... Really bad."

"I know, but you heard my mom, everything is going to be okay. Yes?"

Once they've got to the hospital, and after a couple of studies they decides that she had appendicitis and took Santana to surgery.

Her mother arrived soon and they told her everything that happened.

"The family of Santana Lopez?" Said the doctor.

"I'm her mother, how is she? How was the surgery? Is she fine?" She asked really worried about her daughter.

"She is fine, we did the surgery just in time. A couple of minutes more and her appendix would have exploded."

"Can we see her?" Asked Brittany.

"She still sleeping, but you can go."

"Great!" Said Brittany.

A week passed by until Santana came back to school. Brittany had seen her everyday.

"You're okay San?"

"I'm great! Thank you for always taking care of me!"


End file.
